


My Football Boy (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boyfriends, College Football, Cute Ending, Football, Football Player Kim Mingyu, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung are Best Friends, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Poet Jeon Wonwoo, Poetry, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Football wasn't Jeon Wonwoo's thing.Kim Mingyu was.





	My Football Boy (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I love seeing your guys feedback on this series so far! It means a lot to me when you guys comment or when you leave Kudos. I love it because it means you all like my writing and that makes me so happy :( <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Wonwoo never understood football.

What was so great about it?

To Wonwoo, football was just another dumb sport. But to his best friend and roommate Kim Mingyu, it meant the world to him.

Football was his life, his future.

Being the quarterback for their college team was a big step and Mingyu had to make sure he was perfect or else he’d feel like he’d fail.

Now Wonwoo may have hated football, but he did love Mingyu.

He made sure to go to every game the man had, never missing one. He would even go to his practices and wait on him in the bleachers, only because Mingyu would ask.

Wonwoo was all about it, so much so that his friends thought he was ridiculous and always asked why Mingyu never came to his stuff.

Wonwoo was in science fairs, math competitions, poetry contest, even creative writing contest. But Mingyu never once showed up nor has Wonwoo asked.

It’s not Mingyu’s thing.

Just like football isn’t Wonwoo’s.

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I looked at the poetry contest flyer in my hand.

“I think you should join!” I looked up at Soonyoung, smiling. “I also think you should tell Mingyu about it.”

Great, here we go again.

I shook my head, walking with him towards where the others were sitting.

“There’s no point, he’s not interested in any of that stuff.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“And you aren’t interested in football but you still go to his games when he asks!”

“That’s because I like him!”

“Like who?”

I felt my face heat up as Mingyu threw his arm around my shoulder.

“N-No one.”

Soonyoung let out a laugh while Mingyu frowned.

“Are you sure? Do I know them? Is that why you won’t tell me? You know I always keep your secrets.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“I promise Mingyu it’s no one.”

He nodded, still not looking convinced.

We walked over and sat down with the rest of our friends, Mingyu sitting away from me.

I frowned, he usually sits beside me.

That’s how I know he’s upset.

Jeonghan smiled at me.

“What’s that in your hand Wonwoo?”

I smiled.

“A flyer for the poetry contest this Friday night. I’m thinking of entering one of my favorite poems.”

Joshua looked at me with excitement in his eyes. He’s the only other one in our group that likes poetry as well.

“Is it the one poem you showed me?”

I felt my face heat up, nodding my head.

I heard a bunch of ‘ooo’s’ from everyone except Mingyu.

“What’s the poem about?”

Before I could open my mouth, Soonyoung interrupted me.

“You can come Friday night and find out like the rest of us.”

Mingyu glared at him before shrugging.

“Maybe, I’ll have to see. Poetry isn’t really my thing.”

I looked over at Soonyoung, shrugging.

Poetry isn’t his thing.

\-----

I was walking back to the dorms with Junhui.

“Let me know what time your poetry thing is and I’ll make sure to leave practice to come.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“You don’t have to skip practice if you don’t want too. I know you’ll have your big playoff game the next day.”

He shrugged.

“Who cares, Coach can kick my ass later about it. Plus, I know Minghao will be mad if I miss it. You’re one of my best friends Wonwoo, I want to come support you. All of us do! Even Jihoon, the man obsessed with working on his music on Friday night’s, is coming so you should know we all mean business here.”

I smiled wide.

“Thank you, Jun, it means a lot. I wish some other people were like that.”

We stopped in front of my door.

He rolled his eyes.

“Mingyu is a big meat head. I’m sure if you ask him, he’ll come.”

“But you heard what he said early.”

Junhui shook his head.

“He’s just being a big ole baby. Ask him when it’s just the two of you. I’m sure you’ll get a different response.”

I smiled nodding, waving goodbye and unlocking the door, walking inside.

Mingyu was already here.

I could tell by the shoes left by the door and the backpack sitting in the living room.

He usually is out here waiting on me to come home, asking me where I would like to go eat.

He must be really mad at me.

I walked into our shared room, seeing him laying on his bed, headphones in, watching something on his phone.

I put my backpack down walking over and sitting at the end.

He didn’t move.

I frowned, getting closer.

He only scooted over.

I decided to just take a huge step.

I crawled on top of him, moving his arm aside, and laid on his chest, shoving my face into his neck.

For a second, he didn’t do anything and it worried me because Mingyu loves to cuddle.

But then I felt one arm wrap around me, rubbing my back slightly.

I smiled, waiting on him to finish whatever he’s watching.

A few minutes later, I glanced and saw him put his phone down, yanking out his headphones as well.

He wrapped the other arm around me.

I looked up at him, we were very close.

“Mingyu,” He looked at me. “Are you mad at me?”

He frowned shaking his head.

“Then what’s wrong?”

He sighed.

“How come everyone else knows about your secrets except me?”

“Mingyu, what do you mean? I tell you everything.”

“Not about that guy you like or the poem that is about him.”

Oh.

There it is.

“Who told you that?”

“Chan did, you know how Chan can’t keep a secret. I asked him because no one else would tell me. The only thing Chan didn’t tell me was who it is.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“It doesn’t matter who it is because they will never see me in that way Mingyu.”

He looked at me confused.

“Then why did you write a poem about him?”

“In hopes he’d be there. I want him to hear all the words I’ve been dying to tell him. How I feel when he walks in a room or when he laughs. Every little thing, I want him to know.”

Mingyu nodded.

“I hope he’s there then. Because he’s one lucky to guy to have someone like you.”

I smiled.

It’s you idiot.

I put my face back in his neck, letting out a sigh.

I guess I should ask him.

“Mingyu?”

“Yes?”

“Will you please come to my poetry contest Friday night? I want you to be there.”

“I don’t know Won.”

I bit my lip.

“Just this one time. It would mean a lot to me.”

It was quiet.

Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

I smiled.

“Now, where would you like to go eat at?”

\-----

It was Tuesday now.

I signed up for the poetry contest, entering the name of the poem.

“Good luck Won.”

I smiled at the lady, walking away towards the library/

I was excited now.

Especially since Mingyu was coming as well.

“What are you smiling for? It’s only Tuesday.”

I rolled my eyes at Jihoon.

“I’m just excited and happy, that’s all.”

“What for? Did you finally tell Mingyu you like him?”

I blushed, shaking my head.

“No, but he is coming Friday night to my poetry contest.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“Is he now? I’m surprised. I thought he would go to that big party Friday night instead. But I’m glad he’s going, he needs too.”

I frowned at that.

God what if he just said he’ll go to make me stop asking him.

“Hey, you’re overthinking, stop that. I’m just saying I’m surprised. I’m glad he’s going Won, especially since the poem is about him.”

I nodded, still overthinking.

What if he doesn’t come?

\-----

I sat on the bleachers with Minghao, watching them practice.

Mingyu was throwing the football back and forth with Seungcheol.

“Jihoon told me that Mingyu is coming Friday night. Are you excited?”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“Yeah but I’m also nervous.”

“What for?”

“Jihoon told me there’s a party Friday night so something tells me Mingyu might not show up.”

Minghao shook his head.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Mingyu would never lie to you. And if he does, I’ll snap that arm of his.”

I giggled, shaking my head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just overthinking like Jihoon said.”

We looked over and saw Junhui running up the bleachers.

Practice is over.

Minghao and I stood up as Junhui reached us, grabbing Minghao by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

I looked over and saw Mingyu was nowhere to be found.

I frowned.

He usually comes up here with Jun.

Junhui pulled away, looking over at me.

“Hey Won, I heard the big news. What did I tell you?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Alright, I get it. Let’s go.”

We walked down the bleachers and past the locker room.

“Let me grab my stuff really quick okay?”

We nodded and he ran inside quick.

I looked around but frowned when I saw Mingyu.

He was standing there with a girl.

Not any girl, a cheerleader.

She was leaning in, whispering something in his ear. Mingyu was smiling at her.

Ouch.

Minghao noticed this and shook his head, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

“I wouldn’t worry about them Won.”

I sighed.

“That just shows me that there’s no point in him coming or me even presenting the poem. He obviously is interested in someone else and at this point, it wouldn’t surprise me if they went to the party together.”

“Wonwoo.” He was frowning.

Junhui walked back over to us, glancing over where Mingyu was before looking at me.

He shook his head.

“Wonwoo, you better not have been overthinking while I was gone.”

I shook my head.

“I’m fine.”

I’m not.

“Let’s go get you something to eat yeah? It’s on me.”

I smiled, nodding my head.

\-----

I unlocked the door, trying to walk in silently.

It was late.

I was out with Junhui and Minghao all night.

They were making sure I was okay.

And I mean, I am but I’m not.

I closed the door behind me, locking it before turning around.

I jumped when I saw Mingyu sitting on the couch, a worried look on his face.

He jumped up, running up to me and pulling me in for a hug.

“Wonwoo! You’re okay! I was worried when I didn’t see you after practice and when I noticed you weren’t here. I even tried to call and text you. I thought you were hurt or someone took you.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

And I’m the one who overthinks.

“I went out with Junhui and Minghao, he wanted to take me out to get something to eat. I left my phone on silent, I’m sorry.”

He smiled, nodding his head.

“What’d you guys talk about?”

You.

“Nothing really, mostly about the poetry contest. I signed up for it earlier today.”

His smile widen.

“Are you excited? Nervous? All of the above? What’s the name of the poem? Can I sneak a peek? Omg! What do you win? If you don’t win anything, don’t worry! I’m getting you flowers! I also have it marked down in my calendar!”

I felt my heart flutter.

He actually cares and remembers.

Maybe I was wrong earlier.

“I am excited and nervous but I know you and the others will be there so I’ll be okay. I’m not telling you the name nor am I letting you sneak a peek.”

He started to pout.

“But I don’t know what I’m going to win, maybe a gift card or maybe they’ll do something with my poem, who knows. Also, you don’t have to get me anything, you being there is enough for me.”

He smiled.

“You’re so cheesy Won.”

But it’s true.

\-----

It was Wednesday.

Almost time for the contest.

I walked up to the lunch table, sitting down next to Soonyoung.

I frowned when I noticed Mingyu wasn’t there.

Oh well, maybe his class let out late.

We sat there talking before I watched Jeonghan’s face drop.

“Won, don’t freak out but Mingyu is walking over here with a girl and- Oh hey Mingyu! There you are! We were worried you got lost! And you brought a friend!”

I felt my heart drop as I saw Mingyu walking up with a girl.

The same girl from yesterday.

Minghao noticed this and scooted over next to me.

Mingyu frowned.

“Hey, we were going to sit there.”

Minghao shrugged. “I need to ask Wonwoo a question about math, sit by Chan.”

Mingyu started pouting but him and the girl sat down.

“So, who is this?”

I zoned out, not listening.

I felt Minghao squeeze my hand while Soonyoung scooted closer, throwing his arm around me.

“That’s Wonwoo,” I looked up at the mention of my name and saw them looking at me. “He’s one of my best friends, good at poetry.”

I gave a small wave before looking down.

That girl looked like she wasn’t even interested in who we are anyways.

Soonyoung decided to start a conversation.

“Where do you want to go eat after your poetry contest?”

Minghao nodded, joining in.

“Yeah, we want to take you out. We already know you’re going to win.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“I doubt it but I don’t know yet. I’ll have to decide.”

I glanced over and saw Mingyu looking at us while the girl was talking to Seungcheol.

She leaned back against Mingyu.

Great.

“I need to leave.”

Minghao nodded, standing up and grabbing his bag.

Jun looked at us.

“Where are you going?”

“Wonwoo and I are going to go find him a cute outfit for his poetry contest. Anyone want to join?”

Jeonghan and Seungkwan nodded, standing up.

I didn’t look at Mingyu.

“I’ll go too.”

Jihoon stood beside me.

Junhui nodded.

“Be careful.”

“We will.”

I glanced at Mingyu one more time before walking away.

I should have known better.

\-----

I stood in front of the mirror in the fitting room, judging my outfit.

“Guys, I don’t know about this one. I don’t think I can work this.”

“Come out and let us see!”

“Do it before I come in there!”

I rolled my eyes at Seungkwan’s comment before walking out.

They all smiled at me.

“Won! You look amazing!”

I was wearing black skinny jeans that had rips in knees, I had a burgundy sweater on, a little oversize so it was exposing my collarbone.

It was simple but it was my style.

“Are you sure?”

They all nodded.

“You look amazing! Mingyu’s jaw is going to drop to the floor, he won’t know what’s hitting him.”

I smiled, turning around and looking at myself again.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad.

“Hey guys! Hey Won- oh my god you look amazing!”

I turned and saw it was Soonyoung, Jun, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Hansol, Chan, and of course, Mingyu.

The cheerleader wasn’t insight.

Mingyu was just staring at me, not saying anything.

It made me feel insecure.

I looked down, biting my lip.

“Please tell me you are going to get it.”

I shrugged.

Jeonghan looked at Mingyu.

“What do you think Mingyu? Perfect outfit for a poetry contest?”

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan and then me.

He looked me up and down before smiling.

“Perfect indeed.”

I smiled wide.

“I’ll get it.”

\-----

It was Thursday now.

Tomorrow was the big day for me and I was starting to get nervous.

“Wonwoo, stop bouncing your leg! You keep hitting mine!”

I frowned, looking over at Jun.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nervous?”

I nodded.

Jun shook his head.

“That’s how I’m going to feel tomorrow. I know you’ll do amazing! We are all going to be there for you to support you. Just like you come support us!”

I smiled.

“Do you think Mingyu’s going to bring that girl with him?”

Junhui shook his head.

“No, she was talking about going to some party that night.”

I frowned.

“Do you think he’s going to go with her?”

“Why would he? Do you really think he would choose her over you? His best friend?”

I sighed.

“I don’t know Jun, do you?”

He closed his textbook, looking at me.

“Wonwoo, I can promise you he wouldn’t do that. You mean too much to him. He would literally choose you over everyone else in the group. And I’ll make sure he comes too. After practice me, Seungcheol, Chan, Soonyoung, Hansol, and Seokmin will make sure he comes with us.”

I sighed.

“Okay. I’m sorry I keep overthinking. It just worries me because this poem is about him and I just want him to hear it so he knows how I feel.”

Jun nodded.

“Don’t worry okay?”

I nodded.

“Okay.”

\-----

Mingyu walked up to the table, alone this time.

Seokmin looked at him.

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

He smiled, shaking his head.

“Not my girlfriend and I don’t know. I was about to text her now.”

He looked down at his phone.

I frowned, taking a bite from my pasta.

“Okay guys! Tomorrow’s the big day! I have balloons ready and a cake made for you because I already know you are going to win! And we are taking you out to your favorite place!”

I shook my head at Joshua.

“I doubt I’m going to win, there are some great poets in that contest.”

Soonyoung shoved me slightly.

“Don’t you dare doubt yourself! Now, it starts at nine, is everyone going to meet early so we can get good seats.”

Everyone nodded.

Everyone except Mingyu.

Seungcheol hit his shoulder.

“Dude, did you hear what we said?”

He nodded, standing up.

“Yeah, I got it, meeting early. I’ll be there Won.”

He smiled at me.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me for a second.”

He walked away from us.

I sighed.

Don’t overthink it.

\-----

It was finally Friday, the big day.

I had my clothes for later laid out so when I got out of class I could quickly change.

I looked over at Mingyu, he was staring at his phone.

“Hey, you okay?”

He sighed, nodding his head.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about tomorrow’s game and how it’s a big one. We need to win this game to get in the playoffs Won. I mean, everyone is relying on me and I don’t want to let anyone down.

I frowned, walking over and sitting next to him.

“Mingyu, you are going to do amazing. Just like you always do! I promise that you aren’t going to let anyone down okay? You’ll win the game and make it to the playoffs! I believe in you.”

He smiled at me.

“Will you be there?”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“Of course, I will. I always am.”

He pulled me in for a hug.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Won, you always know what to say and how to help me. I’m glad I have an amazing friend like you.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

Just a friend, of course.

“Well you’d probably suffer and overwork yourself to death about football so I guess you’re lucky to have me.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“I really am.”

I smiled, standing up to grab my bag.

“Hey Won?”

I turned and looked at him.

“Is that guy going to be there?”

I looked at him confused.

“What guy?”

“The guy you wrote the poem about, is he going to be there?”

I sighed, shrugging.

“I hope so.”

“Me too.”

\-----

I unlocked the door to our dorm, walking inside.

It was empty, of course because Mingyu was still at practice.

I went into my room and put on my outfit that I got.

I checked myself in the mirror, smiling.

I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, it was Minghao and Jeonghan.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We are here to get you ready! Hair, makeup, and all!”

I shook my head, smiling.

“But you don’t have to do that.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, dragging me to the bathroom, Minghao following behind us.

“We do because you have to look perfect for when they take your photo for winning.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I probably won’t win.”

“You will! Now shut up and let me do your makeup.”

\-----

I looked in the mirror once Minghao and Jeonghan were done.

He did light makeup on me while Minghao fixed my hair.

I smiled.

“You look like amazing! Mingyu is going to be all over you tonight.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“I doubt it, are you two ready to go?”

“Yes.”

I followed them out of my dorm, locking the door behind me.

We walked over to theater area on campus since that’s where they were having it.

I smiled when I saw Jihoon, Joshua, and Seungkwan there.

“Hey guys, are the others on their way?”

Jihoon nodded.

“They should be! We are going to go find out seats!”

I nodded as they walked inside.

I went to the lady who’s running the contest and signed in.

“Do you have your poem with you?”

I nodded my head.

“Alright! You’ll be the tenth person up, we’ll call you by name and introduce the poem you’re doing, then you will present. Once you are done, you’ll just walk backstage and wait until the end for when we announce the winner!”

I nodded, making my way towards the back of the stage where other people were waiting.

God, I hope Mingyu comes.

Maybe I could peak through the curtains real quick.

I stood up, making my way over and pulling the curtains back a little.

In the front row was Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Chan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, Minghao, Seungkwan, and finally Hansol.

No sign of Mingyu.

They were whispering about something, I could see Soonyoung and Junhui were mad.

I closed the curtain, going back to my seat.

I knew he wouldn’t come.

I watched the announcer walk by us and out on stage, introducing the contest.

Well, it’s too late to cry about it now.

\-----

I felt nervous watching the ninth person finish their poem on stage.

I’m next.

I just want to cry because what’s the point of doing this anymore?

But I also don’t want to disappoint my friends.

The person finished, walking by me while everyone was clapping.

The announcer went back out there, smiling.

“Alright everyone, our next person is Jeon Wonwoo, presenting his poem called, ‘My Football Boy’.”

I walked out while everyone clapped, standing in front of the microphone.

I looked and saw Soonyoung had his camera out, giving me a thumbs up,

I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

“Love is like a sin.

An unbearable feeling that tempts my heart.

The symptoms and touches set fire in my soul.

My mind means nothing anymore besides thoughts of him. His touch is dangerous.

The devil himself smirks at me when my secret blush walks in.

His smile could break my heart if I told him so.

I wonder of him.

How his hands could control my sensations.

I wish to be with him. But this is why love is a sin.

You either love or find yourself hiding in the small secrets made by him.

Sometimes you have to fall in a different direction because falling in love isn’t an option for them.”

I finished, tears in my eyes as everyone clapped, Jun screaming the loudest.

I smiled walking off the stage.

It felt good to get that off my chest.

In fact, it felt amazing.

\-----

I walked out on stage with the other contestants.

I was nervous.

The announcer stood in front of the microphone, smiling.

“Alright, our judges have picked a winner tonight. It was a very tough decision. But tonight’s winner is…”

There was a drumroll player through the speaker.

I bit my lip nervously.

“Jeon Wonwoo!”

Oh my god.

I watched as my friends jumped up, screaming.

I smiled wide, stepping forward and taking the small trophy and gift card.

It felt like I was on top of the world.

The announcer took me back and had me get my picture made, just like Jeonghan said they would.

“Congratulations Wonwoo! We were going to ask you if it would be okay if we published your poem for everyone to see.”

I smiled nodding my head.

“Great! Just email us a copy of it and we’ll get it done! We hope you have a good celebration tonight!”

I nodded, walking over to my friends who all pulled me in a group hug.

“We are so proud of you Wonwoo!”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“Thank you, I’m glad you all came.”

They nodded.

I bit my lip.

“What happened with Mingyu?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“He was talking with that cheerleader after practice and when we all got done showering, he was gone. We tried to call and text him but we didn’t get a response.”

Oh.

“Yeah and guess where he is! At that stupid fucking party with that girl! I’d like to go there and kick his ass.”

I knew it.

I shook my head.

“It’s okay Soonyoung, I just want to forget about it and have a fun night with you all.”

They all nodded and we walked out.

Let’s forget about Mingyu tonight.

\-----

We were sitting at a diner, eating, when we saw Mingyu walk in.

That girl was hanging off his arm.

He looked over at us, then at me.

“Hey guys!”

I saw the anger in Junhui’s eyes.

“Hey Mingyu.”

Jeonghan forced a smile on his face.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Is he joking right now?

Jihoon looked at him confused. “Mingyu are you really that big of a meat head or are you playing dumb right now? We are celebrating Wonwoo winning his poetry contest, the one you were supposed to go too.”

Mingyu glared at Jihoon before shrugging.

“I had other things to do.”

“Like what?”

They all looked at me.

Mingyu looked at me.

“What?”

“You heard me, what else did you have to do?”

“Well-“

“We were partying! He has a big game tomorrow so he was having fun. Watching poetry isn’t fun sweetie.”

I looked at that girl.

“Neither is drinking with a pathetic cheerleader but I guess we all have our own definitions of fun.”

The girl looked offended at Minghao.

Mingyu looked mad.

Before he could say anything, I stood up.

“I’m going outside for some fresh air.”

I pushed past Mingyu and walked out.

I sighed.

What the actual fuck.

The door opened and I saw it was Mingyu.

He walked up to me.

“Won- “

“Save it Mingyu. You should of just told me in the first place that you didn’t want to come. I get poetry isn’t your thing.”

He nodded. “Thank you for understanding then.”

I laughed.

“You know what’s funny Mingyu? I hate football. Fucking could care less about it. But I go for you. I go to every practice and every game and sit there for you because I know how much it means to you.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“You didn’t have too! I wanted to because I care about things you like!”

Because I like you.

He shook his head.

“Sorry I didn’t want to hear you read a poem about another guy.”

I glared at him.

“Why would you care what it’s about? You have a girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. I’m only going out with her to get over you because you obviously like someone else.”

My heart stopped.

Is he joking right now?

He sighed.

“Soonyoung sent the video in the group chat and just hearing you say all those things about someone hurt. And to know they are on the team with me. So, don’t say you come for me, it’s for someone else.”

Okay now he must be fucking joking.

“I can’t believe you Mingyu.”

He looked at me confused.

“You actually think that poem was about someone else? That I come to practices and games for someone else when I’m going home with you after?”

He nodded.

“Well newsflash Mingyu, the poem was about you.”

He looked at me shocked.

“What?”

“It was about you, Mingyu. I like you. I go to every practice for you and every game for you because I know how much football means to you. And for once I wanted you to come to something for me and listen to something I wrote for you but you didn’t. You went to a party with another girl.”

“Wonwoo, you have to understand. I didn’t know.”

“You still wouldn’t of came even if you didn’t like me and it wasn’t about you because you don’t care.”

He looked upset.

I felt like crying.

“I’m never going to another one of your football practices or games again!”

And with that, I walked back inside and over to the group.

“Can I stay with one of you tonight?”

Soonyoung nodded.

“Sure, let’s go.”

\-----

It was Saturday, the big game.

I laid on the couch, a blanket covering me up.

I watched Soonyoung who was standing in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight?”

I bit my lip.

“I don’t know any more Soonyoung.”

He smiled.

“You can come for us, that would be nice. Just ignore Mingyu, I mean at some point you are going to have to talk to him. He is your roommate.”

I sighed, nodding my head.

“I know but I don’t want to do it today.”

Soonyoung nodded.

“But, I guess I can come at halftime and then leave after.”

He looked up at me, a happy look on his face.

“Really?”

I nodded.

“Yeah, why not. I mean I already know you guys are going to do amazing anyways.”

He jumped on me, pulling me in for a hug.

“Thank you Won! I can’t wait to tell the boys! And you’re right, we will win because they have me on the team.”

I pushed him off me, shaking my head.

“Chan is faster than you.”

He pouted shaking his head.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“I’m going to prove it to you! I’m calling Chan!”

He got off me, running off to his room.

I shook my head.

Maybe going won’t be bad.

\-----

I sat in front of Minghao, drinking my coffee.

“You know,” Minghao set his cup down. “Mingyu was upset last night.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded.

“He came back in the diner after you left and told that girl he was sorry but he never wanted to see her again. He looked like he was crying.”

I felt my heart ache.

I didn’t say anything.

“Wonwoo, I think you two should talk.”

I nodded.

“I know, Soonyoung told me the same thing.”

“We all just don’t want things to be awkward for you both, that’s all. Even if you guys don’t date! I know it’s hard but I just think you both need to hear each other out and do it in private, not in a dirty parking lot.”

I laughed, nodding my head.

“I just don’t know when I want to do that yet.”

He shrugged. “You never know until you try. Might as well do it now before you hold it off forever.”

I sighed. He’s right.

\-----

I unlocked the door to my dorm, stepping inside.

It was empty.

Of course, it was, the game had already started so I knew Mingyu was there.

Maybe he’s okay.

I walked in to our room but stopped when I saw something sitting on my bed.

I walked over and saw it was a container full of cookies with a note on top.

I opened it.

‘_Wonwoo,_

_I’m sorry I never went to any of your stuff. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I didn’t go to your poetry night. They told me you won, you left your trophy at the diner so I brought it home for you._’

I looked over at my desk and saw it.

‘_I always thought you came to practice and the games for all of our friends, never for me. The thought did cross my mind but I didn’t want you to think I have a big head._’

I smiled, shaking my head.

‘_But when our friends mentioned the poem and how it was about someone you liked. I was sad. Then when you told me you liked this person a lot, I knew my chances with you were gone. So, I made the dumb decision to try and move on with that stupid girl. Obviously, it didn’t work because all I could still think about was you. The whole time at the party I was thinking of you and that guy. So, when I showed up at the diner, thinking I’d see you with him, I was confused._’

Of course.

‘_Then when we had our argument in the parking lot, I realized I fucked up_.’

Me too.

‘_Wonwoo, ever since we were kids, I’ve liked you. I always fell for you even more when you would do some things that I liked even though you hated them. And hearing you last night made me realize how much I like you for doing that and how, if you give me a chance, I’d like to do everything you like in return. I want to be all about you Wonwoo._’

I felt a tear forming in my eye.

‘_I’m in love with you._’

Oh my god.

‘_I hope you will come to the game, you are one who motivates me.’_

_-Mingyu._’

I put the letter down, grabbing my phone, keys, and wallet.

As I was walking out the door, I felt my phone go off.

I looked and saw it was Minghao.

I answered.

“Won, I think you should-“

I cut him off.

“I’m on my way.”

\-----

I drove around the parking lot before pulling into a spot.

I need to hurry.

Minghao told me that we were losing 10-23 and that Mingyu looked out of it.

He said he kept looking up in the stands.

I ran up to the stadium, quickly buying a ticket before running out. I looked and saw it was halftime, Mingyu was walking towards the locker rooms while the band went on the field.

I ran up.

“Mingyu!”

He stopped, looking around, a confused look on his face.

His eyes landed on me.

He dropped his helmet and ran.

He met me in the middle, grabbing me and pulling me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Wonwoo, you came.”

He squeezed me tighter.

I nodded.

“Mingyu.”

He pulled back a little, looking at me.

I smiled.

“I love you too.”

He smiled, leaning in and kissing me.

I kissed him back, pulling him closer to me.

We pulled away, looking up at each other.

“Mingyu! Come on! Coach is getting mad!”

We looked and saw it was Seokmin.

He turned and looked at me.

“I’ll see you after the game, right?”

I nodded.

“Of course.”

He leaned in, kissing me one more time before running after Seokmin.

I smiled, turning around and seeing Minghao leaning against the fence.

“I’m glad you two made up.”

“Me too.”

\----

They were tied, 55-55.

If Mingyu could score this touchdown then they would win the game and make it to the playoffs.

“Wonwoo, your leg is bouncing.”

“I’m nervous.”

I watched as the team got in their position. Mingyu stood, I could hear him yelling the play before the ball was snapped.

He looked around, no one is open.

He ran.

I jumped up, watching him dodge the other team as he ran down the field.

Oh my god.

A player from the other team jumped, falling on the ground, making Mingyu stumble a bit but he held the ball, still running.

He made it to the end, the referee blowing the whistle.

Touchdown.

The whole team ran out on the field, heading towards Mingyu and picking him up.

I smiled wide.

He did it.

“Let’s go ladies! I want to celebrate!”

We got up, walking down the bleachers and towards the field.

I watched as Mingyu pushed through his teammates, running up to me.

I smiled up at him.

“Congratulations Mingyu! I knew you could do it!”

He smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

“Yeah but I had you hear to support me.”

I smiled as he kissed me.

“Okay you two, save that for later.”

We pulled away and I hid my face in Mingyu’s neck while he complained to Seungkwan.

I saw our friends walking over, smiling wide.

Soonyoung was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Let’s go out and celebrate baby!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Take a shower first smelly, then we all will.”

He pouted as we all begin to walk towards the locker room.

Mingyu held me close.

“Hey Won?”

I looked up at him, smiling.

“Yes?”

“I promise I’m going to go to every poetry event you have. I’ll never miss out. I don’t want to lose you again.”

I smiled, hugging him.

“You won’t.”

“So, does this mean we are dating?”

I smiled.

“You tell me.”

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Then I’ll be your boyfriend.”

He leaned in, kissing me before letting go.

“I love you, my little poet boy.”

I rolled my eyes, shoving him slightly.

“I love you too, my football boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'll make the next one soon <3


End file.
